Dean Winchester
Biografia Dean Winchester (nascido em 24 de Janeiro de 1979 em Lawrence), filho mais velho de John e Mary Winchester. Dean tinha apenas quatro anos quando seu pai o salvou do misterioso incêndio que matou sua mãe. Em sua memória ficaram o rosto da mãe e as histórias que seu pai lhe contava, além do desejo de destruir a criatura que arrancou a vida de sua mãe . Ao contrário de Sam (no início da série), seu irmão mais novo, Dean sempre aceitou os negócios da família e ele está disposto a tudo para conseguir descobrir a verdade sobre sua família, junto com Sam, com quem não tinha contato há quatro anos. Mesmo posando de bad boy e jeito durão, Dean tem uma grande preocupação com o que sobrou de sua família e por isso se sente responsável por todos. Após quatro anos, Dean invade a casa de Sam, que havia ido embora para tentar a faculdade de direito e os dois saem para procurar o pai que saiu para uma caçada e até então está desaparecido. Ao voltar, Jess, a namorada de Sam, é morta da mesma forma que sua mãe. Personalidade Cabeça dura, engraçado e mulherengo. Dean na primeira temporada, nos mostra ser o mais divertido dos irmãos, nas primeiras temporadas Dean era "mate primeiro e pergunte depois" ao contrário de Sam, o mais responsável dos irmãos. Bastante briguento e sarcástico já foi preso várias vezes... Mesmo aparentando ser um "bad-boy" Dean é muito preocupado com sua família. Sempre muito obediente ao seu pai, caça criaturas em busca de respostas sobre a morte misteriosa de sua mãe. Com o passar o tempo Dean amadurece. Chega até se tornar "pai" na sexta temporada, e então se torna um homem mais responsável. Desde a morte de seus pais, Sam é a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. E faz de tudo para protegê-lo. Primeira Temporada Quando John Winchester desaparece, Dean vai para Stanford contar com a ajuda do irmão que ele não tenha falado com um par de anos. Depois de passar um fim de semana vencida tentando rastrear John, Sam retorna para Stanford, apesar da vontade manifesta do Dean para ele ficar. Sam compromisso de retornar ao abalada quando sua namorada, Jessica Moore é morto da mesma maneira como sua mãe. Sam se junta a Dean, e eles vão para a estrada com o objectivo de encontrar seu pai e matar monstros no caminho. Em particular, eles estão atrás do demônio que matou Jess e Mary Winchester. Na primeira temporada, é óbvio que o Dean está feliz com sua vida como um caçador, e ele tenta tirar Sam de volta à vida: ".. Salvando pessoas, caçar coisas O negócio da família" 9 Em certa medida, Dean vê a si mesmo como um soldado, e seu pai como seu comandante. Gradualmente, Sam e Dean se readaptar com o outro depois da sua longa separação - e muitas vezes se chocam. Na Pele 1,06, o câmbio forma revela raiva de Dean em Sam está saindo para a faculdade. Eles discordam sobre a lealdade de Dean e obediência a John. Em 1,09 Home, Dean primeiro se torna consciente de habilidades psíquicas de Sam, quando ele tem uma visão do problema em sua antiga casa em Lawrence, Kansas. No asilo, enquanto 1,10 influenciado pelo espírito do Dr. Ellicott, Sam tenta atirar em Dean para frustrar suas tentativas de encontrar seu pai. No episódio seguinte Sam realmente deixa Dean, que diz que ele sempre foi orgulhoso de como ele perseguiu o que ele queria. Sam finalmente retorna para Dean. Em 1,12 Fé, um acidente enquanto caçava Dean deixa com uma condição cardíaca fatal quando ele fica eletrocutado, mas ele é salvo por um curandeiro, cuja esposa está controlando um Reaper. Quando Dean pergunta por que ele foi salvo, Roy Le Grange, diz ele olhou para o coração de Dean e viu "um homem jovem, com um propósito importante. Um trabalho a fazer. E não está terminado." Em 1,16 Shadow, que se preparam para a batalha Meg, Dean confessa a Sam que ele deseja que Sam fique com ele e manter a caça, mesmo se conseguirem matar o demônio que matou sua mãe, e Jess. Eles se aproximam para esta possibilidade em 1.20 Dead Man's Blood, quando John revela que há uma arma que pode matar o demônio: O Colt. Os Winchesters conseguem adquiri-la de um grupo de vampiros. Azazel e os seus «filhos» Meg e Tom são rápidos a agir, e mantenha um amigo como reféns John's, oferecendo-se para trocá-lo para o Colt. John tenta enganá-los e é capturado. No final da temporada, os dois irmãos Winchester deve resgatar seu pai e enfrentar Azazel, que possui John. É o decano, que sente que algo está errado, quando seu pai, estranhamente, elogia ele. Azazel é capaz de sustentar os irmãos em xeque com seus poderes, e começa a tortura, Dean. O demônio provoca-lhe: "Você sabe, você luta e você luta para essa família, mas a verdade é que não preciso de você Não é como você precisa deles Sam -.. Ele é claramente favorito John Mesmo quando brigam, é mais preocupação do que ele já lhe mostrou. ". John consegue ressurgir e mantenha o demônio em cheque. João implora a Sam para matá-lo com a Colt, mas Dean implora para ele não ir. O demônio deixa o corpo de John, depois de Sam atira na perna, e os três Winchesters se dirigem para o hospital. De repente, o Inpala é destruído por um demônio que dirigia um grande caminhão semi-reboque. Segunda Temporada A temporada começa com Dean em coma de seus ferimentos. Ele encontra um Reaper, Tessa, que explica que a escolha de Dean se ou a permanecer como um espírito desencarnado, e se tornar o tipo de espírito vingativo que ele caça, ou deixar este mundo com ela. Assim como Dean está prestes a escolha, ele é devolvido ao seu corpo e curada, porque Jonh tem feito um pacto com Azazel, trocando sua vida de Dean. Antes de morrer, John Dean dá um comando, o último segredo - que ele deve salvar Sam, e se ele não pode salvá-lo, ele deve matá-lo. Ao longo desta temporada Dean luta com este segredo e sua tristeza e culpa sobre a morte de seu pai. Por mais que ele quer, ele tem dificuldade de admitir o segredo de Sam. Ele se torna cada vez mais preocupado com os poderes de Sam como a estação progride, mas tenta ser solidário. Durante a posse do Sam mais tarde na temporada, Dean insiste em que Sam não poderia ser responsável pelas ações atribuídas a ele, pois, apesar de seus próprios medos Dean acredita no Sam. registro de Dean polícia começa a ser um problema para os irmãos desta temporada. Dean é apanhado em Baltimore, por suspeita de assassinato, e as autoridades nacionais tornam-se conscientes de que ele está vivo. Eles associam os crimes dos mortos que Metamorfo tomou forma Dean em 1,06 pele com o Dean vivo, que é agora oficialmente um fugitivo. As coisas ficam ainda mais complicadas quando Sam e Dean lidar com outro mutante em 2,12 Nightshifter e acabam por manter as pessoas reféns para encontrá-lo. neste episódio que primeiramente se conscientizam de Agente Especial Victor Henriksen do FBI que foi encarregado de caça Dean baixo. A sua notoriedade não permitir o acesso irmãos para uma prisão que estão investigando em 2,19 Folsom Prison Blues, quando se permitem ser capturados. Mais tarde, escapar. Alguns dos desejos interiores Dean são revelados em 2,20 que é eo que deveria nunca ser, quando um ataque Djinn Dean. Ele usa um forte desejo do subconsciente de Dean (que nunca sua mãe morreu) para manter em cativeiro Dean em um mundo de sonhos. Lá, Maria está realmente vivo, Dean tem uma namorada e um emprego, mas Dean e Sam não estão perto, e raramente falar. No entanto, quando Dean descobre que é uma fantasia e que todas as pessoas que ele salvou estão mortos nesta realidade, ele luta para escapar dela. Ele decide a favor de sua vida como um caçador, mas mais tarde ele admite que, "Sam, eu gostei aqui. Eu não quero sair." No final da temporada, Sam é sequestrado por Azazel e confrontado com as outras crianças especiais. Dean e Bobby chegam como Sam está lutando Jake. Jake vem atrás de Sam e esfaqueia pelas costas com uma faca. Sam morre nos braços de Dean. Enlutada, Dean faz um pacto com um demônio da encruzilhada que ecoa o que seu pai fez por ele - a vida de Sam para Dean, Dean e é dado um ano para viver. Dean também concorda em não lutar contra o acordo, sob pena de morte de Sam. No clímax do episódio, os rapazes batalha Azazel. The Devil's Gate é aberta por Jake, que com o Colt e os demônios e as almas derramar - incluindo John. O espírito de John ajuda a combater a Azazel, que finalmente é morta por Dean com a Colt. Sam e Dean partes um momento de silêncio com o John antes que ele desapareça. Os irmãos descobrem que Dean tem somente um ano de vida. Terceira Temporada Na estréia da terceira temporada, "The Magnificent Seven", Dean decide fazer o melhor de seu ano final, entregando-se a muitos prazeres e se recusa a sequer pensar em se salvar, enquanto Sam tenta desesperadamente encontrar uma brecha no acordo o demônio do Crossroads. Enquanto procurava por demônios escaparam para enviar de volta para o inferno, Sam encontra Ruby, uma misteriosa loira que lhe assiste, mas que também informa que, por alguma razão, os demônios estão matando todos velhos conhecidos de sua mãe. Sam descobre que Ruby é um demônio, e ela promete ajudá-lo a libertar Dean de seu contrato. Ela "corrige" a Colt para que ele possa matar novamente "qualquer coisa", e também mostra-lhes uma faca em sua posse, que pode matar qualquer coisa. Mais tarde, eles aprendem a partir dela que todos os demônios costumavam ser humano, mas teve sua humanidade queimado lentamente no fogo do inferno. Dean começa a treinar Sam para lutar contra demônios sozinhos, uma vez que ele se foi. Em "Dream a Little Dream of Me", Bobby entra em coma, e Sam e Dean investigam o assassinato de um cientista. No decurso de ver os sonhos de Dean, torna-se claro que o Dean acredita que Sam era o favorito de seu pai, mas só pensava de Dean como uma ferramenta. Dean encontra uma versão futura demoníaca de si mesmo em um pesadelo, que choca em começar a lutar por sua vida e perceber que ele não é inútil. Depois de acordar, Dean confessa a Sam que ele não quer morrer. Enquanto isso, Bela rouba o Colt, o que significa que não terá que lutar com o Hellhounds quando vêm para o Dean. Em "Mystery Spot", Sam é forçado a reviver o mesmo dia, uma terça-feira, repetidamente. Em cada novo dia, Dean morre de maneira diferente, apesar dos esforços frenéticos Sam's para salvá-lo. Sam percebe que o culpado é o Malandro, um vilão da 2 ª temporada. Por último, torna-se quarta-feira, mas desta vez, Dean morre e não volta. Sam passa meses tentando caçar o Malandro, que revela que ele está tentando entender que Sam e Dean, ele não pode continuar a fazer sacrifícios para o outro, e que Dean vai morrer, não importa o que Sam faz. O Malandro envia Sam de volta à quarta-feira, apesar de Sam não aprender a lição do Malandro. Ele é avisado pelo Ruby que ele não pôde fazê-lo de volta do inferno. Em "jus in bello", o agente do FBI e Henrickson captura Sam e Dean, graças a uma dica de Bela. Enquanto Sam e Dean estão na cadeia, uma série de demônios vem para matá-los. Ruby vem para ajudá-los, mas fica furioso ao saber que eles perderam o Colt. Ela diz que sabe de um feitiço que irá destruir todos os demônios nas proximidades, incluindo ela própria, e que ela está disposta a morrer para ajudar Sam. No entanto, eles terão o coração de uma virgem. Sam e virgem, Nancy, de acordo com o plano, mas Dean se recusa a deixá-la morrer. plano de Dean para exorcizar os demônios obras, mas um demônio consegue escapar e conta que Lilith, sob a forma de uma menina-golpes até a delegacia, matando todos dentro. Lilith, ao que parece, quer matar Sam, como ela o vê como um rival. De acordo com o plano de Azazel, Sam era para liderar o exército do demônio, e Ruby estava pronta para seguir Sam. Agora, Lilith tornou-se seu inimigo principal. Dean continua a procurar um meio de salvar-se do seu destino, mas em última análise, é contada por Ruby que não há maneira de tirá-lo do seu negócio. Pouco antes do contrato de Dean vem devido, ele aprende com Bela que Lilith, o demônio perseguindo Sam, tem seu contrato. Como a procura por Lilith irmãos com a ajuda de Bobby, Dean começa a sofrer alucinações e pesadelos de seu destino infernal. Quando Lilith está localizado, a cabeça de três a New Harmony, Indiana, e Dean descobre que agora ele tem a habilidade de ver os rostos de demônios debaixo de seus hospedeiros humanos. Como Dean e Sam enfrentar Lilith e as forças de seu demônio em um último esforço para proteger Sam e salvar a alma de Dean, Ruby aparece e os três são perseguidos em um quarto por um cão do inferno que veio para o Dean. Dean reconhece que rapidamente hospedeiro humano Ruby está agora possuído por Lilith não, Ruby, mas é tarde demais. O mauls hellhound e mata Dean em uma forma repulsiva. Lilith foge, deixando Sam sozinho com o cadáver mutilado de Dean. Na última cena da temporada, Dean aparece no Inferno, suspensa no vazio por aparentemente infinitas cadeias e ganchos através de sua carne, gritando de agonia para a ajuda de Sam e gritando o nome de Sam. Quarta Temporada A estréia da quarta temporada, "Lazarus Rising", começa quatro meses após o final da terceira temporada. Dean acorda para se encontrar em um caixão sufocando ele consegue cavar-se para fora e se quebra em um posto de gasolina próximo, onde ele fica um pouco de água, alimentos e dinheiro e uma espreitadela de belezas asain peituda. Antes de sair da loja, Dean vê o piscar de televisão e rádio, com a estática, e um gemido forte que quebra todos os vidros e machuca os ouvidos de Dean. Dean chama Sam, mas descobre que o seu número de desligados. Ele chama Bobby, que desliga na cara dele, então ele hot-fios um carro estacionado e vai até a casa de Bobby. Depois de provar que Dean está realmente de volta, ele e Bobby rastrear Sam em uma direita perto da cidade onde Dean foi sepultado - ele está em um hotel com uma garota, mas ele alega que ele nada fez para trazer Dean de volta, ele está na cidade porque ele está procurando por um demônio. A menina atos perplexo com tudo isso e sai, enquanto Dean diz a Sam que ele se lembra de nada do Inferno. Os Winchesters rastrear qualquer força rasgou Dean do inferno. Até o final do episódio, é revelado que um anjo chamado Castiel tirou Dean do inferno em nome de Deus; Castiel diz a Dean que Deus tem um trabalho para ele. A garota no quarto de Sam, ele despeja, é Ruby, em um novo corpo, e Sam havia mentido para Dean, quando ele lhe disse que ele não sabia onde estava e Ruby que ele não estava usando seus poderes demoníacos. Dean, por sua vez, estava deitado com Sam sobre o Inferno, no episódio "Wishful Thinking", Dean confessa que se lembra de cada segundo do Inferno. Mais tarde, em "In the Beginning", Dean é transportado de volta no tempo para Lawrence, Kansas em 1973. Lá, ele conhece seu pai e sua mãe, bem como seus avós, e descobre uma ligação entre Azazel e Maria, o que explica Maria pareceu reconhecer o demônio que paira sobre o berço de Sam (como visto em "All Hell Breaks Loose, Parte I ") e porque seu fantasma se desculpou com Sam (em" Home "). Um loop de causalidade é revelado em que o tempo de viagem Dean, ao tentar parar Azazel no passado e mudar seu futuro, na verdade, fez o demônio consciente de sua família em primeiro lugar, pôr em movimento os acontecimentos que levaram à morte de seu pais, a corrupção de seu irmão, a vida que ele tentou mudar, por isso a criação de um paradoxo da predestinação. (No entanto, é implícito Castiel que os eventos teriam acontecido de qualquer maneira sem ele estar lá, como eles já estavam destinadas.) Ao retornar ao presente, Dean é informado pelo Castiel que Sam está "entrando em um caminho muito escuro", e que se Dean não impedí-lo, os anjos. Dean segue instruções Castiel e Sam encontros usando seus poderes para exorcizar um demônio, também a aprendizagem de retorno do Ruby. Ele transmite a advertência dos anjos. Depois que ele e Sam parar um rugaru no Missouri, Sam decide parar de usar seus poderes, o que parece satisfazer Dean. Em "O Céu eo Inferno", Dean revela a Sam o que aconteceu com ele no inferno: o tempo flui de maneira diferente lá, então quatro meses na Terra foi de quarenta anos no inferno. Durante esse tempo, ele foi colocado na prateleira e "cortada, esculpida e rasgada" distante até não sobrar nada dele, apenas para ser feita toda de novo só para os demônios poderia começar de novo sobre ele. Dean revela que, no final de cada dia, o demônio Alastair iria oferecer para levá-lo para fora do rack, se Dean iria colocar as almas nele e torturá-los. Dean resistiu por 30 anos, em seguida, cedeu e passou dez anos torturar as pessoas no inferno sendo torturado para escapar-se. Em "Family Remains", Dean confessa a Sam que ele gostava de torturar almas, como ele finalmente teve a chance de prato com a mesma dor que ele sofreu durante os últimos 30 anos. Mais tarde na temporada, um episódio foi ao ar com flashbacks de Dean e Sam adolescente pré-adolescentes, enquanto eles estão indo para uma escola. Neste episódio, ficamos sabendo que Dean estava tão promíscua como sempre, quando ele era mais jovem. A menina estava atualmente namorando lhe disse que ele agiu legal quando, na realidade, ele era um menino que brincava com os sentimentos das pessoas para se fazer sentir melhor. Dean, bem picado, a partir de então odiava a escola. Em "Death Takes a Holiday", Dean se encontra novamente com o ceifeiro Tessa. Ela desperta as lembranças de seu encontro anterior com um beijo. Dean confessa que houve um "buraco" nele desde esse tempo, e percebe que ela está relacionada a ela. Logo depois, ela é tomada por Alastair em sua missão de quebrar outro selo, que envolveu ceifeiros matar. Os rapazes perguntam Pamela Barns para ajudá-los a pé espírito e deixar seus corpos para que eles possam encontrar os ceifeiros seqüestrado. Uma vez que eles têm, eles são capturados, mas o Sam é capaz de quebrá-los para fora e Tessa é capaz de continuar a colher almas. Contudo, antes de Dean é capaz de retornar ao seu corpo, cantos Alastair, mas ele é capturado pelos anjos Castiel e Dean informa que ganharam esse selo. Quando ele acorda no corpo dele, Pamela é morrer de seus ferimentos, obteve durante uma luta com um demônio, enquanto os meninos estavam "fora". No próximo episódio "Na cabeça de um alfinete", Dean é pressionado em serviço pelos anjos, que precisa dele para torturar Alastair para obter informações sobre quem está matando os anjos, uma vez que Dean era o seu "aluno" no inferno. Dean se recusa a princípio, mas finalmente concorda. No entanto, ele só consegue ficar Alastair para revelar que Dean foi o primeiro selo para quebrar, em virtude de ceder e torturar almas no inferno. ("O primeiro selo será quebrado quando um homem justo derrama sangue no Inferno. Como ele quebra, assim se quebrar.") A distração é suficiente para Alastair para libertar-se, Armadilha do Diabo, instituído pelo Castiel tendo sido corroída por uma vazamento da tubulação. Alastair quase mata Dean e, em seguida, chega perto de envio Castiel volta para o Céu, mas Sam, tendo crescido mais forte, chega, e usa seus poderes para torturar Alastair para revelar que ele não sabia quem estava matando os anjos. Sam matou logo depois. Como Dean recupera no hospital, Castiel lhe informa sobre a traição de Uriel. Uriel estavam matando os anjos que não se juntar à sua causa: libertar o "irmão" anjos do inferno de Lúcifer, que teria início no final do dia e destruir a humanidade que eles desprezam por ser forçado a "curvar" a eles e acreditam ser a razão porque Deus não parece estar preocupado com eles. Ele também confirma a afirmação de Alastair que Dean foi o primeiro selo, mas acrescenta que por causa desta Dean é o único homem capaz de evitar o apocalipse. No entanto, Dean não acredita que ele está à altura dessa missão, dizendo Castiel para encontrar alguém como as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Para colocar Dean de volta no caminho certo, Zacarias, superior de Castiel, reescreve memórias Dean e Sam's para remover os seus conhecimentos de criaturas sobrenaturais, fazendo-os acreditar que são pessoas comuns trabalhando em empregos regulares. Ele, então, cai-los em um prédio mal-assombrado. Os irmãos proceder para derrotar o espírito que está assombrando o edifício como chefe de Dean, memórias restaura Zacarias Dean para mostrar a ele que a caça está em seu sangue, e não simplesmente algo que ele foi levado por seu pai, e que ele tem a oportunidade de influenciar o mundo de maneira a maioria dos humanos nunca será capaz de fazer. Isto renova resolver Dean. No episódio "The Rapture", como bebidas testemunhas Dean Sam o sangue de um demônio, ele está prestes a matar. Mais tarde, o Impala, Sam está à espera de repreensão Dean. Sam diz a ele para superar isso e Dean grita com ele para beber sangue de demônio, Sam recebe um pedido de Bobby para chefiar a sua casa. Uma vez lá, Dean e Sam e Bobby truque trancá-lo no quarto do pânico prova demônio para sua própria segurança como ele detoxes. Enquanto Sam está passando por sintomas de abstinência dolorosa do sangue de demônio, Castiel Dean pede ajuda. Ele faz um juramento de servir a Deus e dos anjos, se isso significaria que Sam não teria para matar Lilith, Castiel diz a que "se isso lhe dá conforto". Sam foge do quarto do pânico após Castiel libera-lo, e Dean faixas-lo para um hotel, apesar dos esforços de Sam para sacudi-lo. Eles discutem se ou não Ruby está corrompendo ele, se ele deve parar o apocalipse, e se Sam está se transformando em um monstro. O argumento leva a uma luta que Sam ganha. Dean grita a Sam, dizendo: "Se você sair por aquela porta, não volte mais", após o qual Sam sai da sala. Os anjos tomam Dean para uma sala de "seguro" e Zacarias explica que eles estão se preparando para o apocalipse e permitirá que o último selo de ser quebrado. Eles querem Sam matar Lilith e sua morte vai quebrar o selo exploração Lúcifer, após o que Dean vai matar Lúcifer e trazer o paraíso na terra. Dean fica chocado e horrorizado que permitiria o apocalipse. Ele pede ajuda Castiel, juntos eles escapam e atender Chuck para ver onde o último selo vai ser quebrado. Como Castiel retém os Arcanjos, ele manda Dean Sam para parar de matar Lilith. Ruby fecha a porta sobre Dean e Sam mata Lilith. Após o último selo for quebrado, Sam descobre que Ruby tem trabalhado com Lilith desde o começo e ir manipulando-o para matar Lilith para quebrar o selo final para libertar Lúcifer. Dean então entra na sala e se aproxima Ruby. Ruby diz: "É tarde demais", Dean responde: "Eu não me importo" e golpes Ruby com sua própria faca, com a ajuda de Sam. Um portal se abre para Lúcifer, enquanto Dean e Sam só pode assistir. Quinta Temporada A quinta temporada começa exatamente onde termina a quarta temporada com a abertura do portal. Como Lúcifer escapa os irmãos são teletransportados para um avião por uma força desconhecida. Dean é dito por Zacarias, que é a "Espada de Michael", que significa o Arcanjo Miguel vai usar seu corpo como um navio para levar as forças do céu, mas Dean deve concordar com isso. Dean se recusa e Castiel salva-lo quando Zacarias tenta forçar Dean a acordar por prejudicá-lo e Sam. Dean e Sam lutar contra a Guerra Cavaleiro em uma cidade onde as pessoas pensam que seus vizinhos são demônios. Dean preocupações de que Sam não consegue controlar seu desejo de beber sangue de demônio e os irmãos concordam em seguir caminhos separados, pois Sam é uma responsabilidade com sua sede por sangue de demônio. Castiel Dean encontra e captura o arcanjo Rafael para pedir a localização de Deus. No 5,04 o fim, ele encontra-se em 2014, acabou se encontrando com suas vítimas próprio futuro, bem como os sobreviventes, e do vírus Croatoan. Dean descobre que Sam deixou Lúcifer em seu corpo, e essa foi a razão, o mundo estava em tal estado de desordem. Mais tarde, o Dean futuro é morto por Lúcifer, enquanto no corpo de Sam. Após ser informado pelo seu próprio futuro para aceitar Michael em seu corpo. Dean é transportado de volta para seu próprio tempo, de onde ele vem cara a cara com Zacarias. Ele se recusa a tornar-se vaso de Michael. No final do episódio, os irmãos encontram novamente para cima, e decidir que eles deveriam ficar juntos, a "Manter cada outro ser humano." Em 5,10 Abandon All Hope, Dean e Sam começa a Colt e cabeça para assumir Lúcifer juntamente com Castiel, Ellen e Jo. É descoberto que o Colt não pode matar Lúcifer e Ellen e Jo perdem suas vidas na luta contra um grupo de cães do inferno, o que prejudica severamente Dean espíritos. Dean está ainda demonstrado ser "quebrado" em 5,14 My Bloody Valentine, quando ele não é afetado pelas habilidades Fome e Fome diz a Dean que ele quer para nada, porque ele é "morto por dentro." Dean é tão desesperado que até implora por ajuda dos céus. Em 5,16 Dark Side Of The Moon, de Dean empurrou ainda mais quando ele recebe a palavra de Deus através de Josué para "recuar" e que Deus não vai se envolver com a luta contra Lúcifer. Quando um desalentado Castiel retorna amuleto do Dean para ele, por considerá-lo inútil, Dean descarta o amuleto para o caixote do lixo. Dean finalmente decide que dizer "sim" a Miguel é o único que pode fazer o que ele não acredita que eles podem encontrar uma maneira de parar Lucifer e ele não acredita no próprio Sam. No entanto, é a fé de Sam em seu irmão mais velho que finalmente convence Dean para não dizer "Sim" para Miguel. Eventualmente, Dean descobre que Lúcifer pode ser fechado novamente no inferno com os anéis dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, mas fazer isso, Sam tem de dizer "Sim" e depois saltar para o poço. Dean é extremamente relutante no início, mas depois percebe que Sam é muito mais forte do que ele lhe dá crédito para Sam e ele permite que tomar essa decisão ele. Sam diz "sim" a Lúcifer em Detroit e é aparentemente assumiu a ele. No entanto, Dean ainda tem que desistir de seu irmão e persegue-o atéo cemitério Stull para tentar conversar com o Sam. Um Lúcifer irritado severamente bate nele entanto Dean continua a chamar a seu irmão, acabou causando Sam para retomar o controle suficiente para puxar a si mesmo e Miguel no inferno. Com o Apocalipse evitados e tanto Lúcifer e Sam trancado no inferno, um decano desassossegado põe a cumprir a última promessa que ele fez para Sam: viver uma vida normal e segura, com Lisa Braeden e não encontrar uma maneira de trazer Sam de volta do inferno . confortos Lisa Dean e eles parecem ter uma tentativa de ser uma família normal, até mesmo sentar para um jantar em família, sem saber que fora da casa, olhando pela janela para eles, é Sam. Sexta Temporada Na primeira metade da temporada, Dean é em muitos aspectos, o centro da ação, porque Sam está sem alma. Ele luta com o balanceamento de Lisa e Ben contra a sua própria necessidade de ajudar seu irmão e para caçar, e acaba não desejados em sua casa. Esquerda com apenas Sam e sua culpa em perigo e, em seguida, perder Lisa e Ben, Dean tenta descobrir o que há de errado com Sam e como corrigi-lo. Ele descobre que Sam está sem alma, e apesar de desconfiar que ele ainda tenta vê-lo como seu irmão. Dean tenta encontrar uma maneira de devolver a alma de Sam, mas a resposta lhe escapa, mesmo que ele vai tão longe a ponto de trabalhar com um demônio para recuperá-la. Chega um ponto em que Dean já não pode negar que esse não é o seu Sam Sam, e ele precisa chegar a alma de Sam de volta por qualquer meio necessário. No começo de 6,01 Exile On Main St., Dean tem vivido com Lisa Braeden por um ano. Ele obras de construção e unidades de uma pick-up, tendo guardado o Impala na garagem sob uma lona. Ele ensina Ben sobre carros, cozinheiros em churrascos bairro, e ainda joga golfe. Ele tenta ser amigável com os vizinhos, especialmente Sid. Quando perguntado sobre sua vida anterior e de trabalho, Dean, em uma ocasião disse que ele estava no "controle de pragas". Ele parece desconfortável, e tem pesadelos. Ele mantém a água benta e uma arma debaixo da cama, e tem uma armadilha do diabo para debaixo do tapete da porta da frente. Quando djinn veneno Dean, ele começa a ter alucinações sobre sua antiga vida. Ele salva por uma injecção de antídoto de Sam, que transporta uma Dean inconsciente de uma casa segura. Quando Dean acorda, ele fica chocado ao ver seu irmão. Ele suspeita que um truque, mas Sam usa água benta e prata para acalmar os receios de Dean. Dean abraça seu irmão, mas é confuso e magoado ao saber que Sam tem sido há quase um ano. Sam argumenta que ele queria dar Dean a chance de viver uma vida normal. Ele então diz a Dean que ele foi caçar com seus primos Campbell, em particular de seu avô ressuscitou Samuel Campbell. Tanto Sam e Dean Samuel diz que eles não sabem como eles foram devolvidos para a Terra. Para proteger Lisa e Ben, Dean leva a lugar de Bobby para a segurança ao lidar com a questão djinn. Dean é ainda mais dor ao descobrir que Bobby também sabia sobre a ressurreição de Sam. Reitor admite que ele passou o ano passado procurando desesperadamente uma maneira de Sam livre, e preocupado com o destino de Sam constantemente. Bobby também diz que ele pensou sair da caça era melhor para Dean. Dean pede desculpas a Lisa para trazer tudo isso com ela, negou provimento ao seu tempo juntos como um erro, mas Lisa insiste em que o ano passado foi o melhor de sua vida, e que Dean faz um bom pai de Ben. Após o djinn são tratadas, Dean decide ficar com Lisa e Ben, em vez de ir com Sam, mas ele não oferecer ao irmão as chaves da Impala. Sam se recusa, contente com seu próprio carro, e sai. Dean se move Lisa e Ben para uma nova casa, já que ele foi encontrado na anterior. Ele vê-los de perto, mesmo não querendo deixar sair de Belém para explorar a nova vizinhança. Quando Sam se aproxima para ajudar Dean com uma criança em 6,02 Two And A Half Men, Dean está hesitante em ir. Lisa diz que ele deveria, mas brocas Dean ela sobre o uso de uma arma e sobre a protecção de casa antes de sair. Ele revela-se uma ajuda com o bebê, saber como colocar fraldas e levá-lo para dormir. Quando o bebê é revelada a ser um mutante, e os irmãos de ir para o Campbells para ajudar, Dean desconfia de seus motivos, e não queremos dar-lhes a criança. A questão é decidida por ele quando o Metamorfo Alpha recupera a criança do Composto Campbell, mas as suspeitas persistem. Quando ele volta para casa de Lisa, ela diz a ele que sabe que ele é "branco-knuckling-lo aqui". Ela quer que ele seja um caçador, mas para voltar quando puder. Dean fica o Impala de volta, e ele e Sam cabeça para fora na estrada juntos. Dean cheques com Lisa e Ben por telefone, quando ele puder. Ao investigar as mortes de policiais durante a 6,03 O Terceiro Homem, Dean convida Castiel. CAS revela que ele está no meio de uma guerra civil angelical com o arcanjo Rafael, e que as armas estão ausentes do céu. Juntos, Sam, Dean e Cas recuperar uma parte do pessoal de Moisés, e encontrar o anjo Balthazar, forçando-o a devolver uma alma que ele comprou com o fragmento do Pessoal. Durante o curso das suas investigações, o carro de Sam é destruído, e os irmãos estão juntos novamente no Impala partir daquele momento. Eles continuam a investigar o comportamento estranho de monstros ao lidar com seus próprios assuntos de família, incluindo suspeitas de Dean sobre o Campbells, eo comportamento do próprio Sam. Há também ofertas de Bobby. Dean e Sam viajam para a Escócia durante a 6,04 fim de semana no Bobby's para ajudar Bobby recuperar sua alma, resgatando os ossos de Crowley. Dean medo de viagens aéreas feitas a jornada difícil, mas ele estava disposto a fazer a viagem para ajudar Bobby. Em seguida, os irmãos investigar os desaparecimentos vampiro ligada em uma cidade perto da casa de Lisa e Ben em 6,05 Live Free or Twihard. Dean é atacado por um vampiro e virou líder. Ele é oprimido por seus novos sentidos, e está apavorado com o que aconteceu com ele. Ele pede a Sam para matá-lo, mas Sam diz que eles devem esperar por Samuel Campbell. Dean sai escondida de seu hotel e vai para a Lisa para dizer adeus. Suas palavras assustá-la, e ele se vê sendo superado pela sede de sangue. Ele tenta sair, mas Ben ouve e vem vê-lo. Dean, continuar a ter problemas com a unidade para se alimentar, Ben empurra para longe e corre aproximadamente. De volta ao hotel, Samuel Campbell chegou, Dean e diz que há uma cura, enquanto Dean não se alimentou. Dean precisa do sangue de um vampiro que se transformou, então ele vai para o ninho dos vampiros. Enquanto estava lá, ele tem uma visão do Vampiro Alfa eo plano para construir um exército de vampiros. Dean acaba matando os vampiros com um facão, e recebe o sangue. Ele leva a cura, e sofre uma transformação agonizante de volta para humanos. Ele pisca para trás sobre suas experiências como um vampiro, e até o momento ele foi transformado. Ele percebe, horrorizado, que Sam lhe permitiu ser transformado. Dean sabe que algo está errado, mas não sei o que fazer. Ele confessa seus medos sobre Sam voltando do Inferno ou ainda possuída ou demônios para Bobby, que o lembra que ele pode realmente ser o Sam, e só Sam. Os irmãos investigam uma série de suicídios estranhos em 6,06 Você não aguenta a verdade, e descobrir que uma deusa chamada Veritas é responsável. Ninguém pode mentir para ela, e os suicídios foram amaldiçoados para ouvir a verdade de todos ao seu redor. Quando Dean torna-se amaldiçoado, ele pede a Sam porque ele permitiu que Dean para ser transformado. Sam afirma que ele simplesmente congelou, e Dean acredita nele. Dean também recebe um telefonema de Lisa, enquanto ele é amaldiçoado para ouvir somente a verdade. Ele tenta colocá-la fora, mas ela lhe diz que ela está cansada de seu comportamento, e que ela sabia que logo Sam acabou por estar vivo, seu relacionamento acabou. Ela pede desculpas por colocá-lo tão cruamente, mas que ela e Ben não pode ser parte deste anymore. Sam e Dean vão para casa Veritas e são capturados, e que ela comanda-los a dizer a verdade. Dean confessa que queria matar Sam, mas não mais. Ele também diz que ele acredita que é cortado para ser um caçador, e nada mais. Sam fala que vem, mas Veritas diz que ele está mentindo, e exige saber como ele poderia mentir para ela. Ela o acusa de ser não-humano. Os irmãos derrotá-la, mas Dean gira em torno de Sam. Ele ordena que seu irmão para lhe dizer o que realmente está acontecendo. Sam admite que ele permitiu que Dean para ser transformada, e que ele sente pouca emoção já que ele foi devolvido. Ele acha que precisa de ajuda. ataca Dean, Sam perfuração mais e mais e mais, mesmo depois de Sam passa para fora. No começo de 6,07 Family Matters, convoca Dean Castiel, que faz o que pode para descobrir o que há de errado com Sam vinculado. Quando ele descobre que Sam não dorme, o anjo chega no peito de Sam, e revela que sua alma está ausente. É provável ainda na gaiola de Lúcifer, sendo atormentado. Precisando de respostas, eles vão pedir Samuel Campbell o que mais ele sabe sobre a sua ressurreição, Samuel mais uma vez, nega qualquer conhecimento. Os irmãos encontrá-lo no meio dos preparativos para uma caçada na Vampire Alpha. Eles acompanhá-lo, mas Dean é deixado à margem da acção. Ainda acreditando que o Campbells confiável, Dean se infiltra para um olhar mais atento, e descobre que está capturando o vampiro Alpha, e não matá-lo. Mais tarde, ele confronta Sam, que era parte da captura, e Sam, Samuel admite que mantém algumas das perguntas prisioneiro monstros e eles, embora ele não sabe porquê. Dean é surpreendido que Sam não tem nenhum problema com isso, e diz-lhe que, no futuro, Sam deve limpar as decisões por ele, como ele não tem bússola moral sem a sua alma. Eles rastrear a localização dos monstros escondidos, e descobrir que Crowley está dando ordens para Samuel, e ressuscitou ambos Sam e Samuel. O demônio está à procura de purgatório, e as ordens dos irmãos para trabalhar para ele se eles querem a alma de Sam de volta. Os irmãos se integra na caça de Crowley. Eles investigam os ataques que acabam por ser obra de um skinwalker em 6,08 All Dogs Go To Heaven, em seguida, investigar uma série de desaparecimentos sendo acusado de estrangeiros. Dean é seqüestrada, mas começa a tiro e facadas tudo em seu alcance, e é ajustado para baixo no campo de milho que ele foi tirado. Ele é perturbado pelo seu encontro, embora um pouco orgulhoso de ter escapado. Os desaparecimentos vir a ser o trabalho de fadas. Então, em 6,10 Caged Heat, depois de semanas de trabalho de Crowley em vão, Sam e Dean encontram-se com Meg uniram em um esforço para capturar Crowley, convencê-lo a desistir da alma de Sam, e matá-lo. No final, Crowley admite que não pode voltar a alma de Sam, e é morto por Castiel. Sam então diz que ele não quer a alma de volta. Dean tornou-se cada vez mais perturbado pelo comportamento RoboSam como eles interagiram ao longo dos meses. Ele é agressivo, impiedoso e, aparentemente, não tem qualquer ligação emocional com ninguém. Dean também está preocupado com a alma de Sam, continuam a ser torturados após um ano na Terra, que é um tempo interminável no Inferno. Desesperada, Dean tem seu coração parou para que ele possa fazer um acordo com a Morte para o retorno da alma de Sam em 6,11 Encontro em Samarra. Morte concorda, enquanto Dean concorda em usar anel da Morte e cumprir deveres da Morte por 24 horas. Dean coloca no anel da morte e tenta, mas quando ele se recusa a matar uma menina doente pouco ofendido com a idéia de que ela tem que morrer para preservar a ordem natural, ele dispara uma reação em cadeia desastrosa que mata as pessoas que ainda deve estar viva. Para evitar outra morte, Dean tira o anel. Ele então coloca-lo novamente e mata a menina para pôr fim à reação em cadeia. Ele retorna a casa de Bobby para encontrar Sam tentando matar Bobby como parte de um feitiço para impedir o retorno de sua alma. Dean salva Bobby e aprisiona Sam, mas eles parecem estar fora das opções. Ambos concordam que Sam é muito astuto para ser mantido preso, e que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa, se ele está solto. Dean pesa suas opções, e os encontros da Morte. Dean acusa-o de fazer um acordo que foi fraudada, porque Dean nunca poderia ter durado 24 horas. Ele também admite que saber o que ele aprendeu usando o anel de antemão, ele teria matado a menina sem protestar. A morte é o prazer que Dean tenha aprendido que a ordem natural tem o seu fim, e concorda em voltar a alma de Sam. Dean fica surpreso e agradecido, e depois assiste em estado de choque, como Sam gritando recebe sua alma. Dean espera ansiosamente por Sam para despertar. Ele defende sua decisão de ter a alma voltou a Castiel. Depois de dez dias, Sam acorda sem memória do passado ano e meio. Dean não está ansioso para atualizá-lo, e é feliz aquele muro da morte teve tal efeito. Ele insiste em que Bobby não deve dizer a ele também. Dean e Sam logo partem para um emprego, e descobrir que eles são contra os dragões. Dean observa Sam enquanto ele está trabalhando com testemunhas, e a distinção entre Sam com a alma e Sam, sem é claro. Dean é suficientemente confiante para sair de Sam, em Portland, Oregon, para consultar um especialista, Dr. Visyak, em San Francisco. Ela tem uma espada de dragão matando incorporado em uma pedra. Quando Dean é incapaz de retirar a espada, ele recorre a explosivos plásticos, e se o fragmento que ele é capaz de recuperar é suficiente para matar um dos dragões. Dean leva o ouro recuperado da caverna dos dragões com ele. Mais tarde, Sam, tendo aprendido a verdade do Castiel, Dean pede desculpas para o que eu fiz dele sem alma. Dean tenta convencê-lo que ele não é responsável, mas Sam discorda. Notas *Sua data de nascimento é 24 de janeiro de 1979. *Dean morre em 02 de maio de 2008 - aniversário de Sam. Dean se levanta de sua sepultura em 18 de setembro de 2008. *Dean morre centenas de vezes (aproximadamente 152 vezes) durante a série. (ele morre aproximadamente 150 vezes durante o episódio "local misterioso" segundo Sam) *Da primeira à quarta temporada, ele sempre usa um amuleto que lhe foi dada por Sam como um presente de Natal em 1991. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Caçadores